Halwyn
Halwyn was a supporting character that was introduced during the second half Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. Teen Wolf season 6: Meet Halwyn, a new Hellhound Halwyn made his first appearance in Said the Spider to the Fly, where he was revealed to be a Hellhound who had been on earth for at least a century and who had intentionally frozen himself in a cell in Eichen House as a contingency in case the powerful shapeshifter known as the Anuk-ite escaped his prison within the Wild Hunt. Halwyn was then awakened when the Anuk-ite returned to earth from the Phantom Train Station following the McCall Pack's successful mission to bring back Stiles Stilinski and the rest of their loved ones and fellow Beacon Hills citizens who had been captured by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt and erased from reality. The Hellhound wasted no time in beginning to track the creature; he initially believed Liam Dunbar, a Beta Werewolf and member of the McCall Pack, but soon realized his mistake after a vicious battle between the two, leading him to run to the Beacon Hills Preserve to heal and recover. Unfortunately for Halwyn, he was caught weakened and vulnerable in the woods by new Hunter Tamora Monroe, who shot him in the forehead with a silver bullet, seemingly killing him. However, Lydia Martin, a powerful Banshee and fellow Harbinger of Death, had a premonition that implied Halwyn was not totally dead, leading Lydia and her best friend Malia Tate to awaken him by removing the bullet with an MRI in the hospital. Much to Lydia and Malia's dismay, fragments of silver from the bullet remained in his brain and melted upon Halwyn's reawakening as his body attempted to heal itself. Though he was able to pass on an outline of what they needed to know about the Anuk-ite, he ultimately died of silver poisoning. Halwyn was a member of the Wild Hunt. Early Life It can be assumed that, like Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing Jordan Parrish, Halwyn's Hellhound eternal spirit had existed for millennia. Most of Halwyn's early history remains a mystery, but it has been implied that he was with the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt when they captured and imprisoned the powerful and ancient shapeshifter known as the Anuk-ite at some point in the 20th century or earlier. ( ) In 1912, Halwyn founded Eichen House, building a wing specifically to hold supernatural creatures. He then built a cell that can hold a Hellhound such as himself with powerful cooling elements to counteract their pyrokinetic powers. Afterward, he then locked himself in the cell and allowed himself to be frozen to the point where a thick, pyroclastic rock crust began to form all over his body. Halwyn remained in this state in Eichen House for a century until he sensed the escape of the Anuk-ite from the Wild Hunt's Phantom Train Station and awakened to hunt him down. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Said the Spider to the Fly, Halwyn was first seen in a special cell in Eichen House created to hold pyrokinetic beings by keeping the cell at freezing temperatures. Dr. Conrad Fenris, the chief medical officer of Eichen House, and one of his orderlies went into the room after the orderly reported seeing the patient move during his rounds, a report that Fenris immediately dismissed as being impossible due to the length of time he had spent dormant. When the doctor led them into the room, he showed the orderly where Halwyn was frozen and covered in pyroclastic rock similar to that found in volcanoes before informing him that Halwyn had been there since Eichen opened in 1912. However, Fenris made the mistake of tapping the volcanic ash shell covering Halwyn's body with his flashlight, causing cracks to form throughout that begin to glow a fiery orange-red. Uneasy, Fenris stepped outside of the door to turn the cooling elements up to counter the heat, but it did nothing to stop Halwyn from bursting out of his petrified state in an enormous fireball, tossing Fenris backward into the wall and incinerating and killing the orderly. Halwyn then emerged from the flames in Hellhound form and roared at him before taking off. Meanwhile, Lydia Martin, a powerful Banshee, had a premonition of the upcoming war between the Beacon Hills supernatural community and the humans who would take up arms and become Hunters, all due to the influence of a mysterious shapeshifter who escaped from the Wild Hunt. In the premonition, Halwyn's voice was heard saying, "You let it out. It was supposed to ride with the Hunt forever." After finding clothes so as to not arouse suspicion from others, Halwyn set off to track down the mysterious creature who escaped the Wild Hunt's Phantom Train Station. He first went to Beacon Hills High School, where he investigated a flood of terrified rats who clawed each other apart and formed a rat king and used his enhanced senses to pick out the specific heart beat of the creature. He seemed to have become suspicious of Liam Dunbar, a Beta Werewolf in the McCall Pack, as he followed Liam and his best friend Mason Hewitt to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, where they asked for Melissa McCall's help in figuring out what happened to the rats. At the hospital, Halwyn kept a close eye on Liam and followed him back to the high school, realizing soon after that he was being followed himself by fellow Hellhound Jordan Parrish, who demanded to know what he was doing in Beacon Hills, specifically what he was hunting. He and Parrish got into a brutal fight, and though Parrish was able to hold his own at first, Halwyn ended up easily defeating him. Liam arrived shortly afterward and began fighting him as well, only in this fight, it ended on even terms; at one point, Mason came in and tried to help Liam gain the upper hand by swinging an aluminum baseball bat at his head, but Halwyn simply grabbed it, melted it with his fiery grip, and knocked Mason out. It wasn't until Halwyn had Liam in a choke-hold that he realized Liam was not the shapeshifter he was looking for after all. When the two fell to the floor in an attempt to rest and heal, Halwyn informed Liam that the creature will not stay hidden for long before adding that it must be stopped and that nothing else mattered. Just as Liam closed his eyes to recite his mantra and regain control over his lycanthropy, Halwyn vanished with only a smear of blood on the wall to show he was there. Halwyn escaped to the woods, where he was tracked by Tamora Monroe, a newly-minted Hunter and guidance counselor who had followed the sounds of the fighting she had heard in the high school. Though Halwyn partially-transformed and lunged for her, he was still weakened and injured from his earlier two fights and struggled to prevent her from shooting him. During their fight, he managed to get the the gun out of her hand, but she managed to get it back just before he could seriously harm her and shot him right in the forehead. Meanwhile, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin were desperately trying to track Halwyn down in hopes of learning more about the creature who escaped the Wild Hunt and the upcoming war between humans and the supernatural that was prophesied in Lydia's premonition. However, they were too late, and only found Halwyn's seemingly-dead body, causing them to wonder with concern how a creature they believed to be immortal could be killed by an ordinary bullet. Scott then found a bullet casing on the forest floor and picked it up, frowning when he noticed the casing had the Argent Family fleur-de-lis on it, implying that an Argent Hunter was the killer. In Raw Talent, Scott, Malia, and Lydia ran through the woods, with Scott having flashbacks to previous interactions with the Argent Hunters throughout his time as a Werewolf. When Lydia and Malia finally caught up with him, Malia pointed out that they could still catch Halwyn's killer before asking Scott what he was thinking. Scott, holding up the bullet casing they found, replied that he was thinking about getting the bullet to Chris Argent in hopes of getting answers. Malia reminded him that he could have been the one who fired the shot that killed the Hellhound, but Scott maintained that, if that were the case, then they definitely needed to speak with him. Their conversation was cut off by the sound of dozens of heart beats, which Scott and Malia heard with their Werewolf and Werecoyote senses, causing the three to begin to run out of fear that they were being pursued by the same Hunters who killed Halwyn. However, the sounds were ultimately found to be Noah Stilinski and his Sheriff's deputies, who were investigating reports of gunshots in the preserve. Scott, Malia, and Lydia took Stilinski and Jordan Parrish aside to explain what they knew of the murder, during which time Parrish brought up the fact that he was under the impression that Hellhounds couldn't be killed. When Stilinski asked if there was anything else he needed to know about the case, Scott kept the fact that the bullet was Argent's a secret, instead stating that he believed that the bullet shot at Halwyn's head was not an ordinary one. Afterward, the three drove back to the McCall House, where they agreed to not say anything about the Argent symbol on the bullet until they knew more about what happened. They then also began to process the fact that Lydia's premonition implied that a powerful shapeshifter imprisoned by the Wild Hunt had been freed during the McCall Pack's mission to bring back everyone who had been captured by the Ghost Riders, one that Halwyn seemed to have been hunting up until his death at Tamora Monroe's hands. The next day, Lydia went to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station to talk to Parrish about Halwyn and the circumstances surrounding his death. Using details from her premonition as clues, Lydia decided to go to Eichen House to investigate Halwyn's presence in Beacon Hills, as he was held in the closed unit of the facility. Parrish immediately refused to allow this due to Lydia nearly being killed at Eichen at least three times, instead volunteering himself to go to the facility by himself in order to learn more about his fellow Hellhound and his mission on Earth. Meanwhile, Scott and Malia set out to find Argent to learn how one of his family's bullets ended up being shot into Halwyn's head. They went to the Argent Bunker to search for clues as to his whereabouts. While they looked around, Malia gently tried to bring up the fact that Scott mistook deputies for Hunters the night before and wondered aloud how that could happen due to the fact that there haven't been Werewolf Hunters in their hometown in years. Scott then determined that Argent was back in the firearms business and used his laptop's calendar function to find out where he was so they could get more answers as to who killed Halwyn and why. At Eichen House, Parrish walked through the closed unit with Chief Medical Officer Conrad Fenris, who informed the deputy that Halwyn nearly killed him and burned his orderly to death in the process. Parrish was shocked to learn that Halwyn was a patient until he "checked out"-- when he stated that he didn't know patients could do that, Fenris replied, "When you build the place, you can. He did it so he'd always have a room." Parrish realized this meant that Halwyn's vessel was over one hundred years old, Fenris added that he wasn't sure of his actual age, indicating he could actually be much older. He went on to explain that Halwyn intentionally put himself into a state of hibernation in case the mysterious ancient shapeshifter got out of the Phantom Train Station's prison. That night, Scott, Malia and Lydia finally tracked down Argent and saved him from an arms deal that went sideways. Afterward, they explained to him that a bullet with his family's symbol on it was used to kill the Hellhound Halwyn the night before, and Argent assured them that he had not stamped a bullet since his daughter Allison died in 2011. They took him to the crime scene in the preserve and showed him where they found Halwyn's body, leading Argent to use the laser sights on his rifle to determine the trajectory of the bullet that killed the Hellhound. It was then that they realized that the bullet was made of silver, which was why it was fatal to Halwyn. Scott brought up the myth that silver was fatal to Werewolves, and Argent countered that a real Hunter would know that it was truly a myth and nothing more before reminding them that silver is generally too soft for bullets and don't fly straight. This led the four of them to believe that Halwyn's killer was a new Hunter who was both dangerous and didn't know what they were doing. Finally, while Tamora Monroe was out hunting through the woods in an attempt to finish off Brett Talbot, who she had poisoned with purple wolfsbane, she was approached by Gerard Argent, who was impressed by the fact that she was able to kill a Hellhound with the ammunition he anonymously left for her and who offered to mentor her in the Hunter lifestyle. In After Images, Halwyn was mentioned by Tamora Monroe during a conversation with Gerard Argent as they were chasing down the injured and poisoned Brett Talbot. She insisted that the young Beta was gaining too much ground, and when Gerard remarked that she was talking like an amateur, she retorted that she was an amateur who managed to kill the Hellhound Halwyn. Gerard then countered that it was not as impressive as she believed it to be because Halwyn was already injured and weakened from his battle with Liam Dunbar earlier in the evening. In Werewolves of London, Halwyn was revealed to still be alive, but simply in some kind of hibernation-like state, when he used the connection Hellhounds share with Banshees to send a premonition to Lydia Martin while she was under anesthesia from surgery after being hit in gunfire shot by Gabe against the McCall House. During the premonition, Lydia found herself still in Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, only her room was freezing cold and covered in frost. Her breath was fogging up the air as she sensed a shadowy figure walking past her room, causing her to get to her feet and slide her door open to investigate the hallway, which was covered in snow. Shivering, Lydia saw where a patch of ice had melted on the floor in front of her and followed it into the morgue, which was just as frozen as the rest of the hospital thus far, with the exception of a single autopsy cubby, which was dripping water from the heat within. Confused, Lydia, drawn to the warmth the cubby was giving off, watched as the cracks around the door began to glow bright orange with hellfire, reaching out with a shaking hand to open the door. Whatever was inside made Lydia gasp in shock before seemingly waking up, at least somewhat. Halwyn's telepathic connection with Lydia continued on, with Lydia walking all the way to the Primal Pack's lair, where she found Scott McCall and Malia Tate investigating after having found the male members all dead. When Scott and Malia asked what Lydia was doing there and how she even got there, Lydia explained that she was led there by Halwyn, who wanted her to find it. Malia struggled to understand how a dead Hellhound could lead Lydia anywhere, but Lydia figured that the connection between Banshees and Hellhounds was stronger than they realized. She added that she was hoping that if she found the body she was seeking, she could figure out why he sending her there. Malia insisted that there couldn't be any more bodies than the ones they already found, or she and Scott would be able to smell them, but Lydia reminded them that she was a Harbinger of Death and to trust her instincts on the matter. After some searching, Scott, Malia and Lydia finally found the last body, this one yet another flayed corpse like they saw in Face-to-Faceless; though they were initially confused, due to having seen Jordan Parrish destroy the first flayed corpse, they soon realized that it was a brand new one due to the fact that the Primal's pack symbol was branded into the muscle tissue of the corpse, revealing that the body was of a Werewolf. When Malia asked why there were two bodies, Lydia realized it was because the Anuk-ite, who they were hunting, had two faces, leading Scott to figure out that Halwyn had sent her there to learn the identity of the Anuk-ite's other face. In Genotype, Personality Halwyn was a very stoic and determined being who was single-minded in his pursuit of his missions. At first, he came off as being a malevolent being, but it was soon revealed that this was because of his tendency to focus solely on the task at hand, especially if it was something serious, such as the escape of the Anuk-ite from the Phantom Train Station. He was an exceptional hunter who demonstrated an ability to use all of his powers in tandem to help him track down his target, such as when he combined his super senses of hearing and sight with his super strength and agility in his hunt of (and eventually his battle with) Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar. He would not let anything get in the way of his goal, even if it meant hurting others to do so, but also showed a protective side where he would do whatever possible to defend those he deemed valuable to the world. He was even willing to die to ensure that the world was protected from the threats he was attempting to stop, passing on his information to Lydia Martin so the pack could defeat the Anuk-ite. Physical Appearance Halwyn's vessel was of a young man in his mid-late 20s with white skin, green eyes, and light brown hair in a buzzcut style. He was seen wearing utilitarian-style clothing during his brief time on the series, which included boot-cut jeans, a long-sleeved tshirt, and a simple jacket in neutral colors. When in his Hellhound form, his clothes burned away, leaving only cut-off jeans remaining. Powers and Abilities Halwyn had the common powers of a Hellhound; because he seemed to be in control of his transformations, it is possible he may have merged with the spirit, allowing him a greater degree of power much like the agreement between Cerberus and his human vessel, Jordan Parrish. It unknown how old his Hellhound spirit was but he managed to defeat Parrish who was host to an ancient Hellhound, suggesting that Halwyn may have been more powerful as a result of having spent over a century in his current vessel. Among his powers were superhuman physical attributes such as strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, senses, and accelerated healing, the power to shapeshift into a Hellhound (fiery orange-red eyes, claws, and fangs) and the powers of pyrokinesis and thermokinesis. As a Harbinger of Death and guardian of the supernatural, Halwyn also experienced premonitions of past or future events in order to foretell death and protect the secret of the supernatural world. Weaknesses Halwyn possessed the common weaknesses of a Hellhound, namely freezing temperatures, silver weaponry, and the Ghost Riders, the latter of which could exert control over their bodies as members of the Wild Hunt. Etymology *'Halwyn': Halwyn is a mascaline Welsh given name, derived from the word salt, which has various spellings (e.g. Halwn and Halen). Trivia *Halwyn's status as a Hellhound confirms that there are, in fact, more than one individual Hellhound spirits in existence. Before then, it was speculated that Cerberus was the only known Hellhound given his advanced age and multiple names throughout history. *Halwyn is stated to be one hundred years old; however, this is likely referring to the length of time that the Hellhound spirit had been within its host, as Cerberus implied that Hellhounds are eternal beings beyond life and death who take vessels when they have a mission to complete on earth. Cerberus is still presumably an older spirit than Halwyn, however, as his name comes from ancient Greece. **The first episode revealed he has been a host of a Hellhound for over a hundred years, as Halwyn had been in Eichen House since 1912. Halwyn was able to defeat Parrish with little difficulty despite the latter hosting an ancient spirit as well having combat training. This could be due to Halwyn having spent longer time bonded with a Hellhound and thus had more experience. Gallery EW_-_Halwyn_Hellhound_1.jpg EW_-_Halwyn_Hellhound_2.jpg EW_-_Halwyn_Hellhound_3.jpg EW_-_Halwyn_Hellhound_4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Hellhounds Category:Shapeshifters Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Deceased Characters